Something old, something new, something borrowed
by L. Dora Willows
Summary: ...and something to bash Ron over the head with when he stares at Fleur…Okay so maybe it doesn’t go exactly like that...Ron x Hermione, will be 4 chapters, plus an epilogue. Now complete!
1. Something Old

You know how that wedding saying goes? Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something to bash Ron over the head with when he stares at Fleur…Okay so maybe it doesn't go like that _exactly_ but you get the point, right?

**SOMETHING OLD**

Harry, Ron, and I weren't always best friends. In fact, for the first two months of school, we were practically enemies.

However, that all changed on Halloween night. They were so brave, charging into that bathroom to protect me from the troll…come to think of it, they were also very, very stupid as they were the ones who locked me in there in the first place…

Anyway, ever since then, we've been the best of friends, and I love them both to de… wait a minute…

WHAT?

Did I just say I _loved_ them?

Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, NO!

Harry, well, he's always been like a brother to me, and I love him in that sisterly way.

And let's just say, I'm not one for incest.

But RON?

Ron, well, he's _Ron_.

Oh yes, Hermione. _Brilliant_ observation, almost as cunning and clever as Ron's deduction that I was, in fact, a girl.

Did I just say that I loved him?

This can't be good.

_Wait, think back, Hermione. _

_Since when do_ you_ love _Ron

Well…I guess…since _always_.

I can trace back possible signs of affection pretty far back, in retrospect.

Well, I pretty much figured out I _liked_ him in fourth year…but has it been even longer than _that_?

And that was just simple attraction … when did _that_ turn into _love_?

What am I going to do, what am I going to _do?_

I mean, it's not like he feels the same, he's proven that with his failure to realize my gender and Lavender Brown…ooh how I _hate_ her…

_SEE? Do you SEE what this means, Hermione?_

_You don't _hate _someone who dated your best friend, unless you happen to, well, _love _the friend in question…_

This can't be good…

I guess my feelings for Ron are pretty old, they've been six years in the making, and now…they've turned into love.

Bill and Fleur's wedding is tomorrow, and I just _know _that complete prat won't be able to take his eyes off of…

"Fleur…er…hello…" I stammer, awaking from my reverie.

"Allo," she says, sitting down next to me.

We sit in silence for a few moments, until she finally speaks.

"Eet eez zat Weasley boy zat you are thinking of, eez Eet not?" she asks conversationally.

I jump up, astounded.

"W-what…h-how did you…"

She laughs, a tinkling light and airy laugh.

"I think zat it eez obvious to us all," she informs me, "Zat you are quite in love with zee boy…"

WHAT?

Did she just say they KNOW I love him?

Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, NO!

Ron must be sharper than I give him credit for, he's probably got it all figured out, he's probably laughing about it upstairs with Harry right now, 'Oh isn't it droll, Hermione Granger in love with little old me, right laugh in't it, Harry?' This is NOT good, not at all, not one bit. I'll have to move to France, maybe go back to Dijon…maybe even America…

Fleur seems to sense my panic.

"Relax," she says, laughing again. "Zee boy, 'e eez clueless."

I feel a surge of unprecedented affection for her. Usually she just drives me bonkers, but maybe she's not that bad after all…

"…But I think zat you are also quite clueless…" Fleur continues.

"WHAT?" I roar, all of that warmth flying right out the window.

She smirks. "I only meant zat you are blind to zee fact zat 'e just might feel zee same."

She exits the room, leaving me with my _very_ confused brain.

Forget girls writing a book for boys on all the mad things we do.

It's _boys_ who are the confusing ones…


	2. Something New

You know how that wedding saying goes? Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something to bash Ron over the head with when he stares at Fleur…Okay so maybe it doesn't go like that _exactly_ but you get the point, right?

**SOMETHING NEW**

I sit in bed, reading _Flying with the Cannons_ for what is probably the hundredth time. A knock on the door alerts me to someone's presence.

_No, really? I would think that a knock on the door would mean that _no one's_ there…_

_Shut up._

Wow, am I losing it. Talking to myself, and telling my own brain to shut up. Suddenly I remember that someone is, in fact, at the door and waiting to be let in.

_I hope it's Hermione_.

Wait a minute…where did _that_ come from?

Why would I hope that whoever is knocking is Hermione?

She's my best friend, yes, but so is Harry.

Did I think 'I hope it's Harry'? Certainly not.

They knock again. A hollow thumping sound that echoes around my small bedroom.

"Come in," I call distractedly.

The door opens, and it is Bill, the last person I was expecting to see.

"Ron," he says, sitting down on my bed next to me and plucking _Flying with the Cannons _right out of my hands.

_Well excuse you…_

"What?" I ask rather rudely, reaching for my book. Bill, however, does not comply and stuffs it in my drawer.

"What'd you do that for?" I demand.

He doesn't answer. "You know my wedding is tomorrow, right Ron?"

I roll my eyes. "No _really_? Hadn't noticed."

He shoves me lightly. "Shut up," he says, grinning.

"Alright, alright," I comply, "What about it?"

"Well, er, while Fleur and I are walking down the aisle, we want to be followed by everyone who is in each of our families, or close to them."

"Yeah, so?"

"Gabrielle is walking with a close friend of her family's, Ginny is walking with Harry, Fred and George are walking with Angelina and Alicia, Charlie's walking with his girlfriend what's her name, Celina?"

"What are you getting at?" I ask cautiously.

"Uh," he says. Never a good sign. "You'llbewalkingwithHermione…"

"ARE YOU OFF YOUR ROCKER?" I yelp, "I can't walk with _Hermione_! She's…she's…she's _Hermione._"

"Of course she is," Bill smiles knowingly, "And you're Ron. Therefore you will be walking with Hermione."

With that sentiment (curse the bloke) he leaves me to my thoughts.

_Walking with Hermione means holding her hand,_ my heart reminds my brain.

_Yeah, which is exactly why I can't do it, _my brain screams back.

_And why not?_

_I'm…I'm scared._

_Of what?_

_Love._

_You do realize you sound like a complete sap, right?_

_Shut up._

_No, but seriously._

_Okay, fine. I – I dunno._

_Well, if you're going to be like that…_

_It's just that I'm…argh I can't even say it!  
_

_Then think it._

_You're the brain, that's your job._

_Come off it._

_Fine. Something new is happening. I think I'm starting to see Hermione in a different light._

_That's too bad; I think she's better looking in the dark – where you can't see her face._

_Git! I'll have you know she's actually moderately pretty this year…_

_Aha, so you want to kiss her?_

_I didn't say that!_

You didn't have to. I'm your brain, remember? Look, will you just be honest with yourself for once? Wake up and smell the butter beer – you love her.

_That's what I'm afraid of._

_Ask her to dance at the wedding. Tell her everything._

_I can't._

_Then I'll do it for you._

_My mouth won't listen – he's on my side – I give him chocolate._

_I have my ways._

_I hate you._

_I know._

Great. I'm definitely losing it. It's Civil War in my body. Wonder if I'll have to pay reparations to … myself?


	3. Something Borrowed

You know how that wedding saying goes? Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something to bash Ron over the head with when he stares at Fleur…Okay so maybe it doesn't go like that _exactly_ but you get the point, right?

**SOMETHING BORROWED**

I sighed, my bushy hair flopping into my face. It was the day of the wedding, and I felt far from beautiful.

My hair was sticking out every which way, and my pale green dress was far from flattering. I sighed again, mentally preparing myself for enduring a few hours of watching Ron stare at Fleur.

The door opened, and Ginny came in, clutching something behind her back.

"Thanks for knocking," I said, slightly annoyed.

Ginny ignored her. "I have something for you," she informed me.

"What is it?" I asked, trying in vain to keep my hair out of my eyes.

In one swift motion, Ginny leaned in and pinned my hair into a bun, letting a few strands frame my face. It was the same unmanageable hair, but a lot less aggravating.

"Thanks," I said, inspecting myself in the mirror. My hair was being held up by a pin with a light pink flower attached to it which vaguely resembled a rose.

"You're welcome," said Ginny, "You can borrow it for the wedding."

"Alright, I'll give it back afterwards," I promised.

"No need."

"No, no, I insist. I just want to borrow it."

"Fine. Have it your way. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, just give me a minute."

"You'd better hurry, the wedding is about to start, Hermione!" Ginny reminded me.

I gave my dress one last tug, and followed Ginny down the stairs.

**Author's Note: I know, I'm sorry! That chapter was obscenely short, but I'll have the next one up a lot sooner. Next up – something to bash Ron over the head with when he stares at Fleur! I'm sorry it's not going to be as neat as I planned – I was going to change P.O.V every other chapter but I'm not sure if that will work for what I have planned. Well, I guess we'll wait and see!**


	4. Something to Bash Ron Over the Head With

You know how that wedding saying goes? Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something to bash Ron over the head with when he stares at Fleur…Okay so maybe it doesn't go like that _exactly_ but you get the point, right?

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry about the weirdness with the chapter Something New, for those of you who have this story on alert. I kept noticing errors in it, and being the obsessive perfectionist that I am, had to fix them. So sorry! On with the chapter. Is it the last? Wait and see!**

**SOMETHING TO BASH RON OVER THE HEAD WITH**

(When he stares at Fleur)

Okay. Okay. Breathe. You can do this.

Can I do this?

I grip Ginny's hand tightly as we head downstairs.

Where the Weasleys are waiting.

Where Ron is waiting.

I can't do this.

Ginny seems to sense my anxiety.

"Relax," she assures me, "you'll be fine. You look great."

I can only nod weakly.

Mrs. Weasley is standing at the bottom of the stairs with Fred, George, Charlie, Harry, Mr. Weasley, and Ron standing behind her.

_Ron_…

He looks so handsome.

_Breathtakingly_ handsome.

His Weasley red hair falling just barely past his ears, his blue eyes widening at the sight of me and Ginny. He breaks out into a lopsided smile. A smile laced with uncertainty.

"Girls…" Mrs. Weasley breathes, "you look _lovely_."

"Thanks mum!" Ginny beams.

Harry seems to think so too. His emerald green eyes are fixed on Ginny's hazel ones, and she blushes slightly but holds her head up high.

"Well, let's get going! Bill is already waiting at the altar, and Fleur is with her family. She should be out any minute."

Ron is still staring at me as though in a trance.

An overwhelming urge comes over me to shake him by the shoulders and scream in his ear. Ask what he means by it. By the staring. He's done it before, but never so blatantly. I refuse to get my hopes up as to what this could mean. They will only be crushed when Fleur comes into view.

Mrs. Weasley shepherds us all outside. "Let's see here," she fusses, "Ginny, you sit there. Harry, dear, why don't you sit next to her?"

They both blush profusely, and I give Ginny a sympathetic smile.

"Ron, you sit next to Harry, and Hermione you go ahead and sit next to Ron."

Now it is my turn to flush, but I don't dare check to see if Ron's ears are their tell-tale crimson. Mrs. Weasley seats herself in the row in front of us, next to Mr. Weasley.

I can see Bill from where I'm sitting, and he looks very nervous. Well, who wouldn't be? You can only get married for the first time once!

_Smart, Hermione. Very smart. I would think you could get married for the first time _twice_, I would! _I think sarcastically.

I decide it's safe to steal a sideways glance at Ron now, and my heart skips a beat. He's still staring at me with that dazed expression. It's enough to send prickles down my spine and throughout my body.

_I probably just have dirt on my nose or something_, I think, and smile at the irony.

Oh God.

_I-**ron**-y._

It's official. I'm going insane.

I really am.

Who _notices_ things like that?

Now my heart's going to skip a beat whenever anyone says 'envi**ron**ment'.

What is _happening_ to me!

"The bride is here!" someone shouts excitedly.

All heads swivel around to see Fleur. As expected, she looks gorgeous. Smiling radiantly, she walks slowly down the aisle.

I sigh. Time to find something to bash Ron over the head with as he stares at her.

I give him a sideways glance. And he's staring alright.

At me.

I blink several times to make sure I'm not hallucinating.

It wouldn't be the first time. I distinctly remember him telling me he loved me in our sixth year. But he didn't mean anything by it. Just as he doesn't mean anything by … this _staring._

I just don't understand it.

Why isn't he being his usual prattish self?

Why isn't he staring at Fleur as always?

Where is that dribble of drool which always escapes from his mouth in her presence?

I can't help but wonder if there are any books in the Hogwarts library explaining why a seventeen-year-old boy would choose to stare at plain old Hermione Granger in the presence of a woman with veela blood.

Fleur makes her way gracefully down the aisle. The wedding ceremony is performed, and Ron looks at me the whole time. Guess I won't be needing something to bash Ron over the head with after all.

**Author's Note: Is it finished? Is it? If you know the original saying, you'll know…**


	5. And a Sixpence in Her Shoe

You know how that wedding saying goes? Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something to bash Ron over the head with when he stares at Fleur…Okay so maybe it doesn't go like that _exactly_ but you get the point, right?

**EPILOGUE: AND A SIX PENCE IN HER SHOE**

"Hey, Hermione," I call.

She turns around and smiles at me.

"What, Ron?" she asks, and after twelve years I can still feel my heart do flip-flops when she says my name.

"I—I have something for you," I manage, "For tomorrow. Here."

I hand her the strange coin. It took me_ months_ to track down, but it was worth it.

"Ron," she laughs, "Where on earth did you find this?"

"A groom never reveals his secrets," I wink, "it's just, all the aspects of the ceremony are going to be wizarding, and seeing as you were raised as a Muggle, I thought you might appreciate it. If – if you think it's rubbish you can just chuck it in the bin…"

"Nonsense," she says, and kisses me on the cheek, "I love it."

And for some reason unbeknownst to me, she slips it in her shoe.

"Is…is that what Muggles do with those?" I ask, perplexed.

"Oh, Ron, it's just a silly tradition. There's a Muggle saying that suggests some things that should always be present at a wedding, and the last line says 'and a six-pence in her shoe.' It's a little strange, I know," she shrugs, "but it's tradition in my family to follow it. So this is just perfect, thank you."

"Hermione," Ginny calls, "we've got to get going – you'll need your sleep. It's not like you'll be getting any tomorrow night…"

"Ginny!" she exclaims, sounding mortified, and hurries off, leaving me with just a peck on the lips.

I can't believe that tomorrow I'm going to marry the woman. The woman I've fancied since my third year at Hogwarts.

Hermione Weasley.

Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley.

Ron and Hermione Weasley.

Bloody hell, I'm acting like a girl. Next thing I know I'll be writing her name on sheets of parchment with hearts around it.

The twins would never let me live that down…

I'd better go hide that parchment bloody well…

"You may now kiss the bride!" the priest exclaims.

I do as told; savoring the first of many kisses I will share with Hermione with us as a married couple.

**Author's Note: WOW! That is the first multi-chaptered story I've ever finished! I hope you all enjoyed it! Many thanks to all my reviewers, especially Smiles4Ever. **


End file.
